


Turkish Coffee

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided, after the overwhelmingly positive response to my last attempt at Domlijah, to give it another go.  This one is another PWP, and it's a bit kinky.  Though, considerably less so than a lot of my fics, and a D/s relationship is only implied.  I wanted to focus on senses, so this is my shot at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkish Coffee

Elijah relishes the warm slip of the mocha past his cracked, dry lips. Some sort of cream on top, and cinnamon—he vaguely registers that Billy would hate the stuff. But here, in a café in Ankara, there is no Billy, just a pleasant spring afternoon, and Dominic sitting across the table from him peeling an orange.

"Bloody brilliant, mate," Elijah exclaimed in his typically flat California accent, despite the wording. "I haven't had a vacation like this in _years_. I mean, it's so fucking anonymous…"

"Excuse me, sir? Mr. Woods?" Elijah looked up quickly, the corner of his lip curling up as he took in the form of a pale-clothed waiter with dark skin and eyes blacker than Orlando's.

"Yes, that's me," he replied, not bothering to correct the man. Dom looked amused.

"Yes, Mr. Woods, I would be honoured if you might give me your name, sir, your…" The waiter trailed off and Elijah smiled kindly.

"Autograph?"

"Yes, yes." The waiter's smile was comically wide. Elijah didn't bat an eye, signed the back of a receipt written in Arabic. "Thank you so much, Mr. Woods, my daughter will greatly appreciate…"

Elijah tuned him out, watching the tip of Dom's tongue poke the fleshy fruit, a drop of juice trailing down his chin. Dom gave him a snarky smile, and Elijah's upper lip curled into a miniscule snarl meant for Dom alone.

"Check, please."

 

"Elijah. Lij, Doodle, Elwood, fucking…"

"Don't speak."

Dom nodded, his eyes a little wide, his body twisting instinctively against the knots that bound him to the headboard. Warm white sheets twisted in an echo around his calves.

"You're fucking dripping, 'Sblomie." He said it as if Dom wasn't perfectly aware of the predicament himself. He opened the armoire in the corner and pulled out a package wrapped in crinkly brown paper. Dom looked confused, but didn't speak, just twisted his wrists again as if to reassure himself that he could.

"This is fresh ginger," Elijah explained, holding up the bulbous looking root and then turning to his suitcase, coming back with a menacing looking piece of shining metal kitchen equipment. "I'm not going to fuck you with it, Dominic, so stop looking so frightened."

Dom's body relaxed fractionally, and Elijah smirked. "It's an aphrodisiac," he explained, casually, sitting on the mattress just to the right of Dom's hip and running the ginger over the shredding device. Slowly, a pile of pale, fresh grated ginger began to collect on Dom's stomach.

After a moment of completely ignoring Dom, Elijah seemed satisfied, and left the peels where they were, though he scattered them a bit higher onto Dom's chest and pressed at intervals with his palm. Next, he rubbed his fingers over the core of the root, the digits slowly becoming moist and oily. "Spread," he ordered, and Dom's legs fell open wider, instantly.

Elijah's lips curled up into a pleased smirk.

"Slut," he muttered affectionately, smiling. He waved his finger slowly under Dom's nose, and Dom took in a deep, obedient breath. "Good boy. My little slut," Elijah cooed, and Dom reddened at the epithet but didn't react otherwise. He'd let Elijah have his fun.

"Now here comes the part you're _really_ going to like," Elijah promised, just as Dom's blood started to feel a little warmer.

Dom groaned and arched his back, the surfaces of bone and sinew slick as Elijah's finger pushed a little roughly inside, twisting, pressing at his inner walls. Number two was fast behind, no lube, just the oil of the ginger, and oh _fuck_ but it was starting to burn, not like an irritant but immediate, warm, _burning_ desire. Dom's hips bucked and Elijah grinned brightly.

"I picked it up at the market," he explained, again with a casual tone. Dom was grinding his teeth in order to stay silent. Elijah knew this was the hardest part for him, but he could talk later. "I thought it might have this sort of an effect. I read up on it, you know. Organic kink. Quite fascinating."

Dom growled, and Elijah raised an eyebrow in warning, daring Dom to try something with his wrists tied to the bed and Elijah's fingers up his arse. Dom whimpered like a kicked puppy and shut his eyes, grinding still against the intrusion, his blood on fire.

"Yeah, that's right," Elijah urged, his voice low and needy. "You know, there are all sorts of interesting things you can do with food… plants… you ever heard of stinging nettles, Dom? I could put them all over your body, little pinpricks, points of pain. Put your beloved Mother Earth to a slightly more sinister purpose." Elijah smiled mischievously, his voice going a little deeper now, unable to maintain total calm. Dom was writhing hard against his hand, sweating now, almost thrashing.

"Please."

The single word was a whispered, desperate plea that made Elijah grin widely, showing perfect white teeth.

"Not yet."

Elijah rubbed harder, his fingers direct conduits of almost painful sensation, that fiery burn that made Dom's veins sing with lust. He bucked his hips upward, thrashing on the bed, and Elijah just raised an eyebrow.

"Should've brought a harness. Got you all trussed up with nowhere to go. You've got too much freedom of movement here, aşık," he cooed pleasantly, slipping in the Turkish endearment he had overheard in one of the cafes. His free hand idly reached out to brush the ginger peels from Dom's body and then he took up the bare root again, sliding it across Dom's skin. The pressure increased gradually until it was abrasive, the slick but still not quite uniform surface roughly scraping Dom's skin, his chest and stomach and shoulders. Elijah just kept grinning, watching, waiting for Dom to beg.

"Please! Elijah…"

Elijah smiled.

"I need… please… need you…"

"I don't know if I'm convinced," Elijah replied, playfully, his eyes still dark but now tinged with an edge of mirth. He was enjoying this.

"God, 'Lij, my whole fucking body's on fire, have mercy, Jesus…"

Elijah smirked. "You can take this, Dominic. You'll take a lot more of this, if I want you to." His expression became more resolute, issuing a silent challenge. Dom nodded.

"Anything," he breathed, just a whisper, but that was finally it. Finally the acceptance, the acquiescence Elijah had been looking for. What he had pushed so hard to get in New Zealand, on holidays, in that year of Dom's restlessness. Not just permission, now, this was headier, like the warm air around them and the spices in the food.

Dominic _wanted_ to relinquish control, was giving it to Elijah voluntarily, trusted Elijah to take it. Elijah wanted to jump for joy, but instead he split Dom's thighs open with his palms and thrust deep inside.

"Fuck!"

The scream was torn forcibly from Dom's lips, the itch not nearly scratched yet, the intrusion immediately painful and beautiful and harsh. He clenched hard around Elijah's cock, didn't stop writhing or trying to pull him in. His legs wrapped firmly around Elijah's waist, and his back arched as he tried, even as Elijah began a steady thrusting rhythm within him, to fuck himself on Elijah's cock.

"Jesus, Dommie, beautiful. Beautiful like this," Elijah growled, his eyes showing anything but tenderness, the possession palpable. Dom gasped and snapped his hips harder, the fire not dissolving even as he was filled. "Desperate, desperate for me… so beautiful in your surrender."

"Yes! Elijah!" Dom's wrists tugged hard but the knots held, the veins in his forearms standing out as his muscles flexed and strained against their bindings. Elijah dipped his head and bit hard into a fleshy bit of the inside of Dom's upper arm. No worrying about marks or filming at the moment. The residual effects of the ginger oil were spreading a pleasant but dull fire through Elijah's senses, and he wanted nothing more than to claim.

"That's right, Dominic… give it all to me," Elijah ordered, thrusting harder into the tight heat, unable to stop himself as the sweat built between their bodies and eased the slide of their hips and chests as Elijah dropped to his forearms and knees. He used his hands to pull Dom harder down onto him, up onto his thighs where Elijah could thrust at a perfect angle. He watched the taut muscles of Dom's stomach contort as his body bent more sharply, and Elijah cried out.

"Yes!!"

His orgasm came fast, a blinding rush that took him unexpectedly over the edge, and when he was finished he collapsed on top of Dom, whose legs lowered slowly and shakily, and kissed his lover's chest.

"Give me a minute," he requested, and Dom didn't protest, despite his own need. In fact, Elijah noted with a smile, for the first time since he could remember, Dom had nothing to say. No smart comebacks, just a blissful, open look in his eyes, his limbs now relaxed as he lay, shuddering, on the brink of release but content to let Elijah take the time he needed.

Elijah grinned wolfishly.

Dom deserved a reward.

"Shit!"

Elijah just smiled, licking his lips in a quick flick of tongue, as he again ran his hand up and down the ginger root, making a fist, and then applied his oily palm to Dom's erection. Dom thrust up hard into his hand, even as the aphrodisiac was seeping into the spongy tissue. Elijah smiled and stroked him slowly, an up and a down and a little squeeze at the base. Not enough to come, just enough to entice.

"Tell me what you want, Dominic."

"You," Dom whispered, his eyes glazed over. "Anything. God, I'm on _fire_, Elijah."

There was something about the desperate purr to Dom's voice as he pronounced Elijah's full first name that made him groan, eager to see Dom let go for him. Only for him.

"When you're ready," he instructed, and then he was leaning down, Dom's cock held tight but not too tight in his fist, his bollocks warm in the opposite palm, and his tongue flicking across the head of Dom's cock. Dom came with a gasping shriek, an entirely undignified sound but so fucking hot, and Elijah groaned and wriggled involuntarily against the mattress, watching with a predatory gleam in his eyes as Dom came completely undone for him, spattering Elijah's face with his come.

Elijah didn't let go until Dom whimpered in pain, and only then did he crawl up the bed again, like an overgrown cat, and straddle Dom's chest. He leaned down slowly until their faces nearly touched, and gave Dom a good view of his own semen sticking to Elijah's lips, cheeks, jaw, and eyelashes.

"Lick it up," Elijah commanded in a tone that brokered no argument.

Dom lapped eagerly at the still-warm fluid, almost like a cat himself, though nothing like Elijah's slinky predatory form. Dom was a playful kitten, desperate to please his master, all smiles and pouts and licking. Elijah smiled at that himself as Dom's tongue swept over his closed eyes.

Master. Yeah, that had a nice ring to it.

That sounded very nice indeed.


End file.
